starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrack-class Light Cruiser
The Carrack-class light cruiser was first used by the Republic Navy in the closing days of the Clone Wars. It was later an important addition to the Imperial Starfleet; although 350 meters long, the small combat cruisers were heavily armed and had a top speed that matched X-wing starfighters. Two weapon configuration are known for this class: one with ten heavy turbolasers, twenty laser cannons designed to defend against starfighters and missiles, and five tractor beam projectors, and an alternative version which replaced the flak lasers with ion cannons. In either version, the Carrack was very heavily armed for its size, a feature which it coupled with impressive speed and maneuverability. In addition, the survivability of the design was enhanced by safety devices built into the hull to strengthen the spaceframe and provided extra protection for the crew. Reinforced bulkheads and a compartmentalized design made Carracks tough for their size, and these were combined with independent life-support systems in different sections of the hull to lessen the dangers of hull breaches. Even when Carracks were destroyed, it was by no means uncommon to find survivors unharmed inside the broken wreckage of their ships. However, the small size of the ship, especially when combined with the additional reinforcement and safety equipment, meant that there was no room available for an internal hangar bay. Instead, an exterior rack was added for up to five TIE Fighters (six if using TIE Interceptors) for use on reconnaissance or courier duties. The ship's controls were also simple and automated enough so that two people could operate the vessel, although in normal circumstances, they carried a crew of 1,092 and a small Army contingent of 142 soldiers. Carrack-class ships were capable of trading fire with larger adversaries, but they were not designed to operate as ships of the line. During the Clone Wars, they served as fast-attack escorts for larger ships like Dreadnaughts, and were capable of going head to head even with the Separatist flagship Invisible Hand. Over time, the increasing size and firepower of Star Destroyers made them more vulnerable in the heat of combat, but their speed and firepower continued to make them useful. Stats: Craft ........ Carrack-class Light Cruiser Type ......... Capital Cargo Capacity ......... 3500 Tons Scale ........ Capital Consumables ............ 1 Year Length ....... 350 Hyperdrive Multiplier .. X1 Pilot Skill .. Capital Ship Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... X12 Crew ......... 1007, Gunners:85. Skeleton:500/10 Nav Computer ........... Yes Passengers ... 142 Maneuverability ........ 2D+0 Hull ......... 5D+0 Space Movement ......... 8 Shields ...... 2D+2 Hangar Space ........... 275 Sensors ...... Normal: 1000, Focus: 40, Passive: 300 Weapons: 10 Heavy Turbolasers Fire Arc:2 Front 3 Left 3 Right 2 Back Crew:3 Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control:1D Space Range:3-15/35/75 Atmospheric Range:6-30/70/150 Km Damage:7D 20 Laser Cannons Fire Arc:5 Front 5 Right 5 Left 5 Back Crew:2 Skill: Star Ship Gunnery Fire Control:3D Space Range:1-3/12/25 Atmospheric Range:2-6/24/50 Km Damage:2D 5 Tractor Beam Projectors Fire Arc:1 Front 2 Left 2 Right Crew:3 Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control:2D Space Range:1-5/15/30 Atmospheric Range:2-10/30/60 Km Damage:4D Starfighter Complement:4 Recon Fighters From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Capital Ships Category:Rendili Ships Category:Rendili Ships